


Cabin By The Lake

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Fictober 2019, Horror, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett just needed to get away. So he bought a cabin in the Canadian wilderness. And now, now he was way out of his comfort zone.





	Cabin By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 19 Prompt: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."
> 
> This is coming in 3 parts. Be prepared.

Now when Rhett had moved to a rural part of Canada, he wasn't expecting the locals to stare at him like he was a beast on two legs. Sure he was a big guy, but he smiled and laughed. He was friendly enough. After a while the nearest townsfolk had warmed up to him and they would greet him by name when he came around.  
  
Rhett had just purchased a cottage in the middle of nowhere. He just needed to get away. Needed a place to unwind and just be. The stresses of the LA lifestyle bogging him down.  
  
Finally one of the older ladies sussed out where he lived. How, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "You livin' in that old log cabin, out by the lake?" her hand clenched in his jacket had stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I am," he could feel the way his eyebrows knitted together at the woman's suddenness.  
  
"You ought to leave that land. Cursed as it is," the woman shook his arm.  
  
"Cursed?" the taller man tried to extract his arm from the elder's grip.  
  
"A wendigo hunts those lands. Be warned boy," the woman turned on her heel and left Rhett standing in the small grocer dumbfounded.

* * *

"A wendigo? That's dumb, right Barbara?" he looked at his canine companion curled up on the couch.  
  
The small white dog perked up at her name, but when she realized there was no food for her, she put her head down facing away from the tall human.  
  
"See I knew you would agree with me."

* * *

The nights were coming quicker than he was ever used to, even when Rhett had lived in North Carolina, night never came so early. It was only 8pm and it was pitch black outside his window.  
  
The sound of something rustling outside in the wilderness made him shiver. He heard bears weren't common around these parts, that if one wandered onto his property he would either have to rely on the rifle he kept by the door, or the shotgun by his bed.  
  
That was another bizarre thing. He owned bigger guns here in Canada than he ever had in the States. It was for his own protection after someone had mentioned bears. Got his hunting licence, got his firearms license, both tucked behind his driver's licence.  
  
The rustling seemed to stop, probably a fox or rabbit, maybe even both. The blond sighed and rolled over in his bed. Sleep edging along his mind, pulling his eyelids down like the covers pulled over his bare chest.  
  
An ungodly noise shattered the night. Rhett bolted upright, a cold sweat breaking out over his arms and back. "What the fuck was that?" he quietly whispered into the room.  
  
It had either been a howl or scream, maybe an odd mixture of both. The blond snatched up the shotgun and paced to the window, pushing aside the curtains to look out into the night.  
  
The full moon cast long shadows in the forest around him, his eyes darting through them. Searching for movement, searching for anything. That had to be some sort of animal, right? All he needed to do was  _ find _ it.  
  
There, a flash of movement in the trees farthest from his cabin. Rhett squinted, trying to make out the shape of the animal in the shade of the forest.  
  
Two pinpricks of bright blue flashed on him and his heart stopped in his chest. The scream, sounded out again, causing the tall man to step back from the window. "Shit. Fuck."  
  
The icy blue orbs turned away and the creature melted into the night.

* * *

Rhett hadn't been sleeping since that night. Barbara wasn't allowed out of the house unless she was on a leash and the blond had a shotgun in hand. From what the internet told him, which wasn't much, wendigos ate  _ human flesh _ . But he didn't want to risk Barbara's safety. Didn't want to know how smart the creature in the woods really was.  
  
Especially since he started finding dead animals on the property.  
  
The first was a rabbit, only recognizable from its ears and tail. The rest of the poor creatures body was torn apart. A few chunks that looked like a human mouth had been on it calling his attention even through the gore smeared across his porch.  
  
He called the police, they came and cleaned it up for him, told him it was probably a fox that heard Barbara and bolted.  
  
They didn't have any excuses for the dear.  
  
That one had been horrific.  
  
The intestines had been pulled from the corpse and wrapped around his porch banister like one would string fairy lights. The heart was just sitting on his welcome mat, oozing onto the fabric. When he finally managed to bring his eyes to the poor creature, all he could see was the sharp relief of bone jutting out at all the wrong angles.  
  
Like someone had broken all the creature's ribs to make a warm wet nest in its torso.  
  
Rhett remembers how the smell had him puking onto the mat right next to the organ on his doorstep.

* * *

He saw the woman who had warned him in the grocery store walking down the street. He pulled over next to her, rolling down the window of his truck to call out to her, "Hey!"  
  
The woman perked up before making her way over to his idling truck, "Yes?" Rhett swallowed, rubbing at his eyes, he wasn't sure what to say now that the woman was here. But she seemed to know everything it seemed, "You saw him. The wendigo."  
  
“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” Rhett ran his sweaty palms over his thighs. "Wait," he frowned looking at her, "him?"  
  
A sad look pulled at her features, "Yes. Him. I would like to say his name, but he is no longer man. You should leave before he consumes you as well."  
  
"Has he been leaving dead animal corpses on my porch?"  
  
The woman frowned at that, "That does not sound like typical wendigo behavior. I would still be cautious. Maybe there is something new haunting the lands you own."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a spooktober!
> 
> Hopefully I did well for this opening part. Let me know how I did, or come ask me to stop on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
